deinemuddamaumaufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Regeln
right Entstehung: Die Wurzeln des Deine Mudda Mau Mau liegen in Südeuropa und stammen aus dem frühen 21. Jahrhundert, genauer Oktober 2009. Das Spiel ging damals unter starkem Einfluss der Herr der Ringe Parodie LOTW aus dem Standart-Mau Mau hervor, dem, wie die Entwickler richtig erkannten, ein viel zu langweiliges und einfallsloses Regelwerk zugrunde liegt. In den ersten Versionen hatten noch nicht alle Karten besondere Bedeutung, allerdings spielten bereits von Anfang an Damen und Sechsen die zentrale Rolle. Weitere Versionen brachten dann große Verwirrung durch Karten, die 2 Spieler ihre kompletten Karten tauschen oder alle Spieler ihre kompletten Karten weitergeben ließen. Solche Regeln waren allerdings nicht von langer Dauer. Inzwischen (Stand Januar 2012) hat sich "Deine Mudda Mau Mau" zu einem soliden Party-Kartenspiel entwickelt, obwohl diese Bezeichnung irreführend ist, da der Anspruch und die Konzentration, die nötig sind um dem komplexen Spielverlauf zu folgen, vor allem unter Alkoholeinfluss, nicht zu unterschätzen ist. Weiterentwicklung Das Spiel lebt davon, dass es immer weiterentwickelt wird und Regeln verändert werden. Dabei darf die P***mutterregel nie verändert werden. Die Regel zur Karte 3 muss immer weiterentwickelt werden, damit die Entwicklung des Spiels keinen Stop erliegt. Grundlegendes Es wird mit doppeltem Rommé-Blatt gespielt. Allerdings gibt es nur eine Herz Dame. Zu Beginn des Spiels wird im Uhrzeigersinn gespielt. Ein Spieler mit einer Karte auf der Hand muss "Mau" sagen. Ein Spieler der seine letzte Karte ablegt muss "Mau Mau" sagen. (hat keiner der mitspieler das "Mau" oder "Mau Mau" gehört, so ist es ungültig (der kann ja viel behaupten)) Ziel des Spiels Das Ziel des Spiels ist es, alle Karten los zu werden. Austeilen und Beginn des Spiels Nach jeder Runde gibt es einen neuen Geber. Der neue Geber ist immer der Spieler links vom alten Geber. An jeden Spieler werden 7 Karten ausgeteilt: - der Geber legt eine Karte offen neben den verdeckten Nachziehstapel. - der Geber gibt dem Spieler links von sich verdeckt 7 Karten. Daraufhin beginnt das Spiel. - Der Spieler links vom Geber muss sofort die Partie beginnen. Gleichzeitig muss der Geber weiter Karten austeilen. Er gibt reium, beim Spieler zwei Plätze links von ihm beginnend jedem übrigen Spieler (sich selbst eingeschlossen) zunächst vier; in der zweiten Geberrunde dann drei Karten. - der Geber legt die übrigen Karten verdeckt als Stapel auf den Nachziehstapel. Spielzug Der Spielzug besteht in der Regel aus einem Spielzug. (ihnen hat wohl niemand gesagt dass man Wörter nicht mit sich selbst erklärt ? / No one told you that you don't use the word you define in definition?) Man legt eine passende Karte auf den Ablagestapel. Hat man keine passende Karte so muss man eine Karte vom Stapel ziehen. Eine passende Karte ist eine Karte mit der gleichen Spielfarbe (Kreuz, Pik, Herz, Karo) oder mit demselben Index ( 2 bis Ass) Geschwisterregel Falls ein Spieler eine Karte besitzt, die mit der obersten Karte auf dem Ablagestapel identisch ist, darf er diese auf den Ablagestapel legen (verändert weder die Bedeutung der Karte auf dem Ablagestapel noch die Zugreihenfolge.) Ausnahme dieser Regel: wenn der Spieler mit der identischen Karte am Zug ist, d.h. eine Karte legen MUSS, kann er die Geschwisterregel nicht anwenden (um Doppeldeutigkeiten zu vermeiden). Besondere Anwendung: das gleichzeitige legen 2er identischer Karten wenn man am Zug ist (OHNE Verdopplung des Effekts) fällt ebenso unter die Geschwisterregel. Herz-Dame (P***-Mutter) Die Würde der P***mutter ist unantastbar. Sie zu achten und zu schützen ist Verpflichtung aller Mitspieler. -kann alles, ist alles, wird alles, darf alles, muss alles, bestimmt alles -kann jederzeit gespielt werden, unabhängig davon, wer am Zug ist -Kontert alles, kann nicht gekontert werden -hat die doppelte Stärke der normalen Damen -ist über jeden Zweifel erhaben (Lapaillen wie "Mau vergessen" spielen in dem Fall keine Rolle) -hat ein Spieler als einzige Karte die Herz-Dame auf der Hand, kann er sie jederzeit (auch, wenn er nicht am Zug ist) ablegen und hat das Spiel gewonnen. Spielende verhindern Versucht ein Spieler, das Spiel zu beenden, indem er die letzte Karte spielt, gilt folgendes: -zuerst werden die Auswirkungen der gespielten Karte ganz normal ausgespielt. (Es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass er durch diese Auswirkungen gezwungen ist, wieder eine Karte zu nehmen.) -falls der Spieler nach den normalen Auswirkungen immernoch keine Karten hat, kann der Spieler, der nun regulär am Zug ist, mit einer Dame kontern, d.h. "Deine Mudder beendet hier einfach das Spiel" und der gemudderte Spieler muss 2 Karten aufnehmen. -Die P***-Mudder kann das Spielende immer verhindern, auch wenn der Spieler, der sie spielen will, nicht am Zug ist. Der ge P***-mudderte Spieler muss dann 4 Karten aufnehmen. Karten 2 Bedeutung: '''Der Spieler vor dem Spieler, der die Karte ausgespielt hat muss eine Karte vom Stapel ziehen. Spielt er eine 2, geht die Auswirkung auf seinen Vorgänger über. Sobald die Aktion durchgeführt wurde ist der Spieler nach demjenigen am Zug, der die erste 2 ausgespielt hat. '''Blocken mit der 6: '''Die Aktion kann mit der Karte 6 geblockt werden. Das Legen der 6 ist kein Spielzug. Danach geht es in der Runde normal weiter. '''Kontern mit der Dame: Die Aktion kann mit einer Dame geblockt werden. Dadurch muss der Spieler vor dem Spieler der die Dame gelegt hat 1 Karte mehr ziehen. 3 Bedeutung: Spieler A legt regulär eine 3 ("wat is wacken?!??") jeder Spieler außer Spieler A kann auf diese 3 eine weitere 3 legen ("dat is wacken!!"), allerdings darf nur einer antworten. Der schnellste halt. Das sei Spieler B. Fall 1: die 3 von Spieler B hat die gleiche Farbe wie die 3 von Spieler A -> der Spieler nach Spieler B ist jetzt am Zug. Fall 2: unterschiedliche Farben -> Richtungswechsel: der Spieler vor Spieler B ist jetzt der Spieler nach Spieler B und jetzt am Zug ;) Blocken mit der 6: nicht möglich Kontern mit der Dame: '(?) 4 '''Bedeutung: '''Der Spieler der die Karte ausspielt muss eine Karte vom Stapel nehmen, und sie einem beliebigen Spieler geben. ''(( Der Betroffene Spieler kann die Karte mit einer 4 zurückgeben solange er nicht die vorderseite dieser Karte gesehen hat. )) '''Blocken mit der 6: '''Die Aktion kann mit einer 6 geblockt werden. Die Karte geht dann zurück auf den Stapel. Das Legen der Karte 6 ist in diesem Falle '''kein Spielzug. Der nächste Speiler ist dran. Kontern mit der Dame: '''Die Aktion kann mit einer Dame geblockt werden. Der andere Spieler muss nun 2 Karten vom Stapel nehmen. Diese Aktion kann sich auch wiederholen. Bei jeder Dame erhöht sich die Anzahl der zu nehmenden Karten um eine. 5 '''Bedeutung: Der Spieler der eine 5 legt muss eine weitere passende (eine 5 oder die selbe Farbe) drauflegen. hat er keine passende, muss er selbstverständlich vom Stapel ziehen. Blocken mit der 6:'' nicht möglich '''Kontern mit der Dame:' nicht möglich 6 Die Karte blockt Aktionen von anderen Spielern. Für die genaue Funktionsweise unter den jeweiligen Karten nachschauen. Beim Legen einer 6 um einen Angriff abzuwehren muss die 6 farblich nicht auf die oberste Karte des Ablagestapels passen. das Spielen der 6 gilt dann als Spielzug, wenn sie einen Angriff vom Vorgänger abwehrt, der NUR auf einen selbst gerichtet ist. Dazu gehören 7en und dolle kaaten. auf eine zwei, vier, acht, neun, oder bube zählt das legen der 6 nicht als Spielzug. Die Karte 6 kann jede Dame blocken (bis auf die P***mutter) Die Karte 6 darf auch ohne Bedeutung gelegt werden, muss dann jedoch farblich passen. 7 Bedeutung: Die erste 7, (die keinen Vorgänger hat) lässt den Nachfolger 2 Karten ziehen. legt dieser Spieler wiederum eine 7 so fordert er seinen Nachspieler auf 4 Karten (2 +2) zu ziehen. Blocken mit der 6: '''Legt er eine sechs so ist dies sein Spielzug und die 7 ist geblockt. Der nächste Spieler ist dran. '''Kontern mit der Dame: '''Legt er eine Dame so friert das Spiel zwischen den zwei Spielern ein. Die 2 Spieler können die Anzahl der zu nehmenden Karte mit weiteren Damen um immer 2 erhöhen, bis einer ziehen muss. 8 '''Bedeutung: Der Spieler, der nach dem Spieler kommt der die Karte 8 spielt muss aussetzten. Blocken mit der 6: '''Die Aktion kann durch eine 6 vom nächsten UND vom übernächsten Spieler geblockt werden (der, der aussetzt und der, der früher als sonst an die reihe kommt). Dadurch kommt der nachfolger vom spieler der die 8 gelegt hat regulär dran (auch wenn er bereits die 6 gelegt hat.) '''Kontern mit der Dame: Die Aktion kann durch eine Mutter geblockt werden(vom nächsten und vom übernächsten Spieler). Die Auswirkungen sind die gleichen wie bei der 6, zusätzlich muss der spieler, der die 8 gespielt hat selber in der nächsten Runde aussetzen. Bei der Herz Dame muss er sogar 2 Runden aussetzen *owned* 9 Bedeutung: Die Karte 9 ändert die Spielrichtung Blocken mit der 6: Mit einer 6 kann die Aktion geblockt werden. (vom darauffolgenden oder vom "davor" Spieler) Dadruch wird die Spielrichtung wieder in die ursprüngliche Richtung gelenkt. Das Ausspielen der 6 ist kein Spielzug. Sollte also der Spieler der die 6 gelegt hat dran sein weil der Richtungswechsel nicht erfolgt so muss er spielen. Kontern mit der Dame: '''Die Spieler, der die Dame legt, entscheidet die Richtung und wer am Zug ist (das muss einer der 3 Betroffenen sein) 10 / König '''Bedeutung: da die 10 und der König besonders tolle karten sind, zwingt das legen einer dieser karten den nachfolger auch so eine tolle karte zu legen. ist er dazu nicht in der Lage, muss er vom stapel ziehen. damit ist auch die wirkung der tollen karte unterbrochen und das spiel geht normal weiter. Blocken mit der 6: der betroffene kann die wirkung mit einer 6 abblocken. damit ist sein spielzug beendet. Kontern mit der Dame: '''mit einer dame wird die anzahl der zu legenden tollen karten um 1 erhöht und der Legezwang wird an den Vorgänger zurückgegeben. jede weitere dame erhöht die zu legenden tollen karten um 1. Kann oder will ein Spieler nicht mehr mit Dame/6 Kontern/Abwehren, so muss er diese Anzahl an tollen Karten legen/diese Anzahl an Karten ziehen. Es ist auch eine Kombination möglich, d.h. sei n die Anzahl der zu legenden tollen Karten für ein beliebiges k aus {0...n} k-viele tolle Karten legen und n-k viele Karten ziehen Bube '''Bedeutung: '''Diese Karte ist farblos und darf auf jede Karte gelegt werden. Der Spieler, der die Karte legt darf sich eine Farbe wünschen, die sein Nachfolger ausspielen muss. ''Blocken mit der 6:'' die zuvor herrschende Farbe ist zu spielen, das spielen der 6 ist kein Spielzug. '''Kontern mit der Dame: Der Damenleger bestimmt, welche Farbe gespielt wird. Das spielen der Dame ist kein Spielzug. Dame Deine Mudda! ist ein Konter für (fast) alles, die genauen Auswirkungen unter den speziellen karten nachschauen. Darf auch ohne Bedeutung auf alles gelegt werden (gilt als farblose Karte). (die Herz-Dame zählt nicht zu den normalen Damen) König siehe 10 Ass Bedeutung: '''auf die Karte Ass muss man eine weitere beliebige Karte legen. hat man keine weitere, muss man eine ziehen. das Ass wirkt also wie eine 5, außer dass die folgende Karte nicht passend sein muss '''Blocken mit der 6: nicht möglich Kontern mit der Dame: nicht möglich '''Änderungsvorschläge? '''Falls jemand noch eine gute Idee hat, würde ich primär die bedeutung des Ass ändern, da es mit der 5 schon eine ähnliche Karte gibt. Bisher sind Asse ja nur gut, um sie schnell loszuwerden. Kack-Noob Karten Die Kack Noob Karten können ab der Einigung das dieses Kartenspiel gespielt wird verteilt werden. LOL Die Kack Noob Karten werden vom Stapel gezogen und an Spieler gegeben die folgende Regelverstöße und Ähnliche begehen: - falsch austeilen (in allen Arten und Weisen) - nicht spielen obwohl man dran ist - eine karte zuviel / zuwenig vom Stapel nehmen - eine karte zu boden werfen - sich weigern maumau mitzuspielen - "einzigster" sagen ( da gibts gleich zwei von den karten) - die p***mutter nicht respektieren - nicht mau / mau-mau sagen - eine falsche Aussage machen - eine richtige Aussage kritisieren (gibt meist 2 karten .. da mann die karte die man dem spieler mit der richtigen aussage geben wollte auch noch bekommt) - zu lange brauchen beim ausspielen einer Karte (Zeitspiel) - eine nicht passende Karte spielt - spielt obwohl man nicht dran ist - sich in irgend einer anderen weise als kack-noob outet. im Zweifelsfall gilt das Recht des Stärkeren, also die Partei, die sich durch Diskussion/lautes Schreien/Gewalt oder ähnliches durchsetzt